ARC-7892
ARC-7892 or "Striker" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Captain in the Grand Army of the Republic and for the clone group Butch Squad. Striker was dumped from the 501st Legion after he made Jedi General known as Anakin Skywalker look like a fool and it made him mad, before they hopped aboard a LAAT after that incident he was dropped from the 501st. Striker later joined clone group known as Butch Squad. Striker used a DC-15a blaster carbine in combat. After the battle on Megatyylk, Striker was promoted to Clone Captain from his former rank of sergeant. Later the Butch Squad was shut down and then he joined the clone veteran squad for clone group Veteran Squad, Striker later died from excessive alcohol drinking on the Star Cruiser "Hammer" in his room. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Striker was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino, trained by the bounty Hunters and by the elite ARC troopers. Striker trained with the ARC troopers and by the bounty hunters. Striker used a DC-15S blaster rifle, carbine, DC-17 hand blasters and grenades during his training on Kamino which he also loved using every time. After completing his training Striker joined the 501st Legion, Which would later cause him to be dumped from the Squad. and joined the clone group known as Butch Squad. Striker was also known have a bad drinking problem after one mission the Squad was disbanded. Dumped from the 501st "What do they call you?" said one trooper. "The Name is Striker. That's all you need to know." said Striker. Striker was apart of the 501st Legion, but he refused to wear blue armour t\hat symbolized he served under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. "ARC-7892." said General Skywalker, "What happened to your regulation blue 501st armour? Where is it?" "I figured, blue is not my colour. Red is better for me." Skywalker raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Where is your Jedi attire General? Aren't you supposed to wear a light coloured tunics.. Oh wait.. You're a rebel anyway." Skywalker said "I don't like your attitude ARC-7892. Maybe I should dump you here and fly out to another planet. But I can't because I need the numbers." "The numbers for what? An invasion?" Skywalker suddenly said "How did you know?" "Walking past you and Kenobi. The one thing you don't realize General Skywalker, your voice travels so much it could be heard through the ventilation shaft!" Skywalker turned his head and then said "Everyone.. Except Striker get on-board." All clones that were needed for combat hopped into the available LAAT's. "Trooper. What is the matter?" Striker wasted no time in telling the truth "I hate you sir. You and the way you run this legion. I cannot deal with someone whose crush is sitting in the senate." Skywalker raised his hand in the air and said "If you have a problem with the way I run things in my squad, maybe just maybe you might want to leave?" Striker laughed and said "And your gonna do what?" Anakin held back his madness until Striker said "I know your little secret. I know what it is!" "You what! You know?!" Anakin lowered his voice and said "I don't know where you found out but.." "There is no point hiding it. Even when her name is mentioned you need to be with her. You're a sucker for love Skywalker. It's clouded everything in the force and in your mind." Anakin finally snapped and force lifted Striker into the air and he flung him half way across the room. Striker crashing into the wall and letting out a groan of pain as he stood up and said "You can do whatever you want to. I hate you. "Anakin again force threw Striker across the room, this time causing Strikers chest plate to crack open and Striker to be barely conscious. General Kenobi running into the room just as Anakin ignited his Lightsaber and holding it Strikers throat and yelling at him "If your so tough now! How about you find another squad to join because YOU ARE DUMPED." Kenobi running over and force-pulling Anakin's saber out of his hands and yelling "Anakin!" "Master! I didn't realize you were watching.." "Of course you didn't my old Padawan. Go away. Leave Anakin." Anakin refused to leave, so Kenobi helped up Striker who was still groggy from his encounter "So Trooper what was that about?" said Kenobi. "He dumped me from the 501st. And now I don't know any squad that is still needing troopers." Kenobi thought hard then he said "Butch Squad!." "Butch what?" "Butch Squad. They need one more trooper as they have a Communications trooper and 5 others. They are a small squad, but one you'd be able to work with." Striker rubbing his head nodded in agreement he needed change. Striker later met the leader of Butch Squad "Butch". Attack on Megatyylk Standing with troops on the surface of Megatyylk, Striker said "This is what we wanted. An attack on the planet we saved no less then 4 months ago." Striker shook his head and put down his helmet. "It's all about money now. Not thinking about how an attack will hurt the civilians." "Striker, why do you sound like a civilian?" said the Commander of Communications nicknamed "Greet", "Well, my concern is that we will hurt and leave many homeless. I know that doesn't sound clone like but I cannot do my duty knowing we displaced civilians." "Striker, sometimes we have to displace civilians to win a battle. Sometimes it's the only way." "Not always.. Lies and deceit are now the rules.." Striker picked up his helmet and said "The scars of war are a reminder of what we are fighting for.." Greet then said "Is that why you were dumped from the 501st?" Striker gave a stern look and said "No. Skywalker's little secret is what caused me to get dumped.." "Oh.. You heard his voice travel and you now know about his wife?" Striker nodded and said "He lost it and sent me flying across the room." Greet then said "You're not the only one.." Greet told him a story and Striker cleaned his weapon. Striker finally said "I didn't want to serve under a man who was crazy." Greet later said "Understandable." "Move out men!" yelled Butch. Striker putting on his helmet joined with the squad moving out to another area. "Striker!" yelled Butch "I heard about why you had to join. I love it. Welcome aboard. My name is Butch the leader of Butch Squad." "Striker, former 501st troop turned Butch Squad trooper." "How'd you get the name Striker?" "I accidentally shot my training instructor in the Achilles Tendon whilst training on Kamino." "Ha! Nice.." Butch then yelled out to his squad "Stop!" The squad stopped to the sound of blaster fire. "Take cover!" Striker yelled. Striker looked through his macronoulars and saw droid forces "Droid forces right ahead." he yelled into his comlink. As the droids got closer Striker continued giving updates until he fired upon the droid forces. Striker fired on all this droids he could see until his weapon ran out of ammunition. Butch yelled through his comlink "Report all units update!" "Everyone expect three are still alive." Butch then said "Who did we lose?" "Sinker, Grater and Bull." "Alright. Not bad. But we need to fall back and gain numbers again. Meet me at the coordinates."Butch Squad met up with Butch at the planets bridge gateway and said "If we call in an air attack those droids in the city will be wiped out. We need to clear the civilians but..Which will be hard." Striker then said "Already taken care of sir!" Striker moved and said "They've been following us ever since we landed.." Butch chuckled and said "Following the 'saviors' classic.." Butch turned on his comlink and asked for a flight of proton bombs to be dropped on the city. "This is Butch I need a group of pilots needed to bomb the city to get rid of droid forces." "This is pilot 38, pilots sent." The team waited for the pilots to bomb the city. "Look here they come!" said Striker "Right on time to." The pilots said "City full of droids targeted... City of droids.." The pilots dropped their explosives and got their target "City of droids go boom haha." said The pilot who then said "Mission accomplished. Good night Butch Squad." "Thank you Harmony Squad.." Striker then had to look away because of the glow. "Should things glow like that?" "Those are glow worms.." said a civilian. "It always happens, nothing to worry about.." Striker then sat down and said "I hate this planet.. Glow worms.. Glow sun? What next GLOW CAR?" "We have that in production.. Had in production.." "This planet is weird!" Striker then said "I'll go do some recon.." "Striker you're known in your drinking problem. How does it feel?" "Like hell." Continuance of Megatyylk and promotion "This recon mission is easier then expected." said Striker into his comlink to the rest of his squad. Striker then saw something in the distance, "Hello what's that.." Striker got out his binoculars and looked further. "Oh no.." said Striker. "Oh no what?" came from the comlink. "Oh no.. This is not good not at all. There are survivors from the blast. I'm going down there. Striker out." Striker rushed down to the city where a woman was trying to help her son. She stopped and turned saying "Help me clone! My son is stuck! We tried to get out of the city before the bombs dropped. We ran out of time.." Striker turned on his comlink and said "I need a medevac and some help in the city. We have citizens injured.. I don't know about the dead. Come quickly." Striker turned off his comlink and turned to the woman "I'll help you with your son." Striker and the woman pulled her son out of the rubble to see him still breathing and uninjured. Moments later Butch Squad arrived as well as the medevac. "The civilians who didn't leave said they had no time after the bombs dropped. This is all our fault.." Striker said lifting up rubble and putting it in a pile. "Striker.. Listen.. This is a mistake it happens all the time. You joined a Squad who saves more lives then kills them. Believe in yourself.." said Butch. After hours of search and rescue, Butch Squad found most of the civilians alive, only 3 perished. Striker stood attentive to the woman he met and saved her son "Trooper, thank you for saving my son.." "All in a day's work mam.." The woman walked away and Butch came up to Striker and said "Well done today Sergeant.. You've proven something to me today. You are the best of the recruits. And I'd like to show my appreciation by promoting you to Clone Captain. Today you earned your stripes and your battle scars." Striker stunned by this said "Thank you sir! I don't know what to say!" "Nothing.because you went above and beyond today." Striker saluted and nodded to his superior and walked away. Missing in Action "My snow armour is the most comfortable.." said Striker to then Butch. Striker then said "Megatyylk is now over. so.. Where are we headed next?" "We are headed to the snow planet of Erutyytat 23. Blizzards that last about 3 months, sun doesn't raise for months.." Striker then said "Sounds fun.." Butch then said "Well it's a training mission. If there are any droids in that system we will know. Go train in the simulator and we'll leave straight away." Striker saluted and walked into the ships simulator and picked up his DC-15 blaster carbine. Striker fired at the simulated droids. "Take this!" he fired one shot which ended up in the wall and another that ended up the simulated droids neck. Striker then turned off the simulator and looked at the blaster hole in the wall. "Oops.." said Striker. Striker then grabbed his helmet and walked out of the room and said to the officer "You need to repaint the wall..." "Blaster hole?" "Yes.." "Nice shot but.. And it shows something that we love." "Thanks" Striker then walked onto the bridge and said "Sir.. You called?" "I want to know something. I need to know why did you join this squad?" "Because I needed a challenge." "You lie.." "I am not lying sir. Joined for a challenge of being without a general. I didn't like General Skywalker, not after he threw me half way across the room!" Butch smiled and said "There is a great reason. But why do you want a challenge?" "I love challenges of working as a team. I work better in a team.." "You can go now.." Striker nodded and walked off. Striker then walked off the ship after it landed on Erutyytat 23, he immediately to a liking to the planet. "I like this planet." "Say for yourself.." said Greet. "I love snow! I'd rather be cold then be warm and melt." Striker said in reply. Striker loaded his weapon and said "Bring it on.." Butch then threw a snowball at Striker who said "Not cool.." "Oh lighten up." "Nope don't know that reason.." Striker then heard blaster fire and said "That wasn't me.." "Nor me." said Butch. "It's an ambush!" said Greet. "Run! Take cover!" yelled Striker. Striker loaded his weapon and aimed at the enemy. "Eat this you seppie scum!" "Don't fire!" yelled Butch. "Stop! Don't fire!" Butch took off his helmet and said "It's a friendly fire exercise." Blaster fire again. "I don't think that was them!" "That's because it's not! TAKE COVER!" yelled Butch. As droids approached they saw Striker firing upon droids that were close to him. They set their weapons to stun and stunned an unsuspecting Striker. Striker dropped his weapon and fell to the ground. Striker had been kidnapped by the enemy. After the crossfire stopped Butch said "All units reported in?" "Yes.. Except one." Butch took a blank look and said "WHO!" "Striker.. He's Missing. He's been taken by the enemy. They stunned him and left his weapon behind. He's Missing in Action." Butch dropped his weapon on the ground and said "We are going to put all our resources into finding him. They might brainwash him and turn him.. him. into an experiment.." Butch then contacted the Jedi and told them they were going to find him.. Battle on Hykkaten "Where is the Jedi.." said a droid to an incapacitated Striker. Striker then said "I don't serve under a Jedi General... I serve in Butch Squad . They don't have a General.." The droid picked up Striker in a rage and threw him across the room. "One last time.. Where is the Jedi.." "I told you I don't know.. I was dumped from the 501st Legion, I then joined "Butch Squad". Striker took off his helmet and chucked it across the room, wiping blood from his chin. "What do you want from me anyway?" The droid walked closer and said "The Jedi and your Squad.." "I can bring you my squad, but I cannot promise a Jedi.." The droid then said "Here We'll make contact." Striker reached for the holo-com and opened it. Butch Squad were in waiting for communication of Striker's location when Butch said "I cannot just sit here waiting.." Then a noise blinked from the console. "Greet. Who is it?" "It's a clone.." "Answer it.." Greet answered and said "Name and number?" "Name and number? Stuff that Greet.." said Striker. "Put on the holo -link!" yelled Butch. Striker was standing with his hands handcuffed when he said "You're needed here Butch. I'm a prisoner of war..." The droids then heard this and said "You either come with your Squad and a Jedi.. or he dies.." Striker was then hit over the head with a gun-butt and dragged into the corner. "Don't worry for your sake we'll keep him alive.." The communications were then cut. Butch Squad were getting into action when they received another transmission it said "A Jedi is en-route and ready to fight.." As they landed on Hykkaten, Butch Squad saw tensions on the planet rise a slight bit. "We are here to get Striker nothing more.." said Butch "and you Jedi. No comments keep your mouth shut.." said Hit. Butch picked up his blaster and the Jedi ignited his Lightsaber. Hit, Hit the droid ran away and the Jedi followed. As they found Striker they thought he was dead. Strong Memories "Er.. My head.." said Striker. Butch turned around and heard his voice. "Striker?" he knelled down and said "I thought you died?" Striker then sat up "What happened?" "You mean you don't remember?" Striker then rubbed his face and said "I remember being buried under rubble.. That's all.." "Well. It looks like we haven't lost our best member." Butch turned on his comlink and said "This is ARC-6760, cancel burial plans and bring the LAAT around.. Striker is alive.. I repeat a miracle kept him alive.. I don't know what.. But something did." A cheer then came from the comlink and the words "Welcome back Striker.." Butch then told the team to meet up and help. "Here let me help you up." Butch put his arm around Striker's shoulder and helped him up. Butch then helped Striker move to the coordinates he set. As the rest of Butch Squad were packing the LAAT for flying, Greet was watching out for Butch and Striker. "How, does someone survive being crushed by debris?" said Jux. "I guess the will to survive will help and the will to help others kept him alive.." Greet then saw a visible peek of Striker's head. "Over there!" said Greet. Greet then ran over and helped with moving the injured Striker. "Striker.. Tell me.. What kept you alive?" said Greet. "Greet!" said Butch, "No. It's ok. What kept my alive was the memory of failure in the 501st, it isn't a fond memory but a strong one.. My other memory was that of me starting in Butch Squad.." Butch then smiled whilst helping Striker to sit down. The medic in Butch Squad started to access Striker's injuries, and then said "He's in a clean bill of health. Just bruises and scrapes.. This'll go down in history as the luckiest clone in the grand army." The medic then walked away and Striker then said "I want a proper check up.." "And you're getting one.. I don't trust our medic that is why I'll get Kix to do it." Striker gave a wide eye, Butch then said "I asked General Skywalker he said it was ok. And he told me to tell you it was a snap reaction that caused him to lose his mind.." Striker then said "I'm a trooper with my own attitude and my ways of needing to know things.." Striker then said "Let's go.." "I'm getting to old for this.." said Striker after finishing his physical. "You have a broken finger. Bruised ribs and bruised shins.. Other then that, you're fine.." said Kix. Kix then said "You're one of the luckiest clones in the galaxy!" Striker then said "Don't sugar-coat it Kix. I feel lucky, but I lost all hope in ever trying to be free again.." "Free?" "FREE Kix! Free! The smell of burned walls and dirt I what I was 'bred' to fight for. I know what to fight for." Striker stood up and walked away. Striker was later found shaving his head. "Why are you shaving your head Striker?" said Greet. "Because I can." Striker then shaved an "S" into his shaved side and tattooed his CT number into the "S". Striker then shaved the other side leaving the middle of his head in a Mohawk style of haircut, Striker then put his razor down and left his beard alone. "Why are you leaving your beard and not shaving that?" "Greet I will punch you if you don't leave me alone. Go communicate somewhere else.." Striker later on went to his bed and started to read a book. He later feel asleep. Veteran Squad "Butch Squad is to be disbanded. Destroyed, gotten rid of." said ARC-8448. "You will have to show the true meaning of pain when you go out to fight with Veteran Squad." Butch then said "No! YOU cannot do that! I was the one who made this squad! I should have the choice to disband my own squad!" ARC-8448 turned around and said "I just did, now make your choice, join Veteran Squad or stay with a disbanded squad." ARC-8448 then walked away with Butch standing there in shock. Striker then walked up to Butch and said "What happened?" Butch still shocked then said "Butch Squad has been disbanded. I have to join Veteran Squad.." Striker also walked away, but then walked into his quarters and crashed and bashed against the walls. "NO!" yelled Striker who was mad as anything. Striker walked back onto the bridge and met up with Kevin another trooper of Butch Squad. "Kevin!" "Striker. You have no choice but to join Veteran Squad, it's the best idea for this time." Kevin gave a sad look and said "Never an easy choice." Striker still angry said "I don't like the look of this. I don't know why I hate this choice so much." ARC-8448 walked in and said "Front and centre!" ARC-8448 then turned to Striker "You seem stressed. Why?" "Because you disbanded the squad I fell in love with!" "Well, fall in love with Veteran Squad." Striker nodded in disbelief, "Prepare for battle. We are heading back to Umbara." "Umbara! Are you nuts! No way!" said Kevin. "This time we are clearing up left over resistance." said Butch they landed on Umbara, Striker could sense the fear of Veteran Squad and left over clones who didn't leave Butch Squad. Butch looked on and said "Cover fire! We are going in.." Striker put his helmet on and raised his DC-15 blaster and ran out into were the squad was. Striker saw a robotic worm and said "Take cover! Pass me a rocket launcher!" As Striker was passed a launcher and fired it, exploding the worm and shooting down the left over droids. Striker and the team shot down the last of the droids and met up in the city. "I know that was more harder then last time." "You fought here?" "Yes, as a rookie." said Striker and Kevin. "Lets go.." said ARC-8448. ARC-8448 welcomed the troopers back aboard the cruiser. "Striker, You should get that gash on your forehead checked." Striker touched his forehead but then put his attention back to ARC-8448. "You have shown me something today. I would love you to join Veteran Squad." Striker then nodded and said "Of course. I will." Joining the Veterans The Butch Squad was at the hangar as usual when Butch came in: "Ok, folks... we got company! This is the leader of the Veteran Squad. ARC-8448.". "Hello Soldiers! My name is ARC-8448 (Clone), not some stupid nickname. I'm the leader of the Veteran Squad together with the fellow trooper under names of..." and then Blazer filled in: "... Blazer! My name is Blazer or "ARC-8142", I'm Captain of the squad". Greet looked at Striker with a face like he never seen anything like it. Striker looked back the same. "Anything funny, ARC-7892 and ARC-5054?". Striker looked at ARC-8448 with a smile and raised up and said: "NO ONE TALKS LIKE THAT TO ME!! IS IT CLEAR?". Blazer rolled his eyes with acknowledgement of trying to face ARC-8448 in a discussion. "You just sank in my eyes... no talking, looking or joking about me! You are dismissed!". Striker left the hangar with Greet following. "Well... good job, ARC Trooper! Now you scared away them!" Blazer said. "He was totally incompetent... no soldier!" ARC-8448 replied. "Butch, I was going to learn them about the real war, but I'm disappointed... the Butch Squad is shut down from now on, I will report the council and the CC". He filled in. "I...I.. I'm sorry, Sir! I understand your application..." Butch said with a disappointed face. Outside the hangar Striker crashed, boomed and banged against the walls. "I'm so tired of being seen as an inferior!" Striker screamed. "You're not an inferior, you're a great soldier... and you know it!" Greet replied. Blazer came from the corner and said: "I think everyone can hear you... but don't worry, I understand you! He is a pain of a ass... stuck in order and info, no life!" Blazer said. "You don't know... first Rex, then Anakin and now that stupid clone!". Blazer laughed and said: "Don't worry, he was always like that against me... It was first until I owned his trust... then he began to call me Blazer! And that's a miracle!" Blazer replied. They small-talked with each others and began their friendship. After awhile ARC-8448 came around the corner Blazer came to him fast and requested: "I request that both Striker and Greet will take action and be tested for the Veteran Squad!". ARC-8448 looked at him with a cold face and replied: "Request confirmed. I saw from the beginning that Striker had something, I was testing your limits and you have the attitude as Blazer had in the beginning... and he is the best man I have... so, I see that you will be great in our team. Greet by the way, you must be careful... your fear of authority is low, you must become more tough, otherwise we might lose you in war!" "More then just lose the war..". Greet swallowed and looked down while Striker smiled and starred on Blazer with pride. Battle of Jyathat "Quiet.." said Butch after they landed on the planet of Jyathat. "This planet is unpredictable and ARC-8448 will not come and fight with us.." Holding his weapon and walking Striker then said "Probably finding a way to destroy me. I'm fine with a new squad and all. But next time he does something like that, you will have to keep your comlink on." Striker walking further in front stopped and used the finger movement for "get down" Butch yelling out "AMBUSH! Fire!" As the team fired their weapons to try and suppress the droid forces, Striker's friend and brother Kevin was in the thick of it. "Kevin! Get out of the path. You're in danger if you stay there.." The droids proved relentless, they kept firing and Veteran Squad returned fire. Kevin tried his best to move from open fire until and explosion sent Kevin flying into the air. "Kevin!" yelled Striker. Striker watched on as Kevin landed heavily on his front. Striker pushed past Butch who was returning fire at a super battle droid "Eh! Watch it.." yelled Butch "Sorry!" said Striker. As Striker got to Kevin, Kevin had tried to roll over. "Kevin, are you ok?" said Striker. "I can't tell.." said Kevin weakly, Striker took off Kevin's helmet to reveal his bloodied face and the dry blood coming from his lips. "Kevin, we need to get you treatment. I'm calling for a medic.." As Striker reached for his comlink Kevin's hand reached Striker's and said "No.. These scars won't heal. It's to late." Striker then said "No. It's never to late." Kevin then said "I know you still thank me for saving you on Kamino, but now just give me my moment of glory.." "Brothers in arms are brothers for life eh?" "Always.." said Kevin. Kevin then died in the arms of Striker. Striker looked into the eyes of Kevin and stared into them, as if he would come back to life. Striker lifted his head and then said to Kevin's body "I will promise you a droids head. No matter what, these droids will pay.." As Striker lifted Kevin off him, Butch walked over and said "Oh no.." "Oh no indeed." "Striker where are you going?" "To shoot droids! I cannot sit around!" Butch yelled to Striker "This will not help! I know you and Kevin were closer then any clone but you cannot keep on going on for revenge!" Striker then faced Butch and said "I will go back to the ship and will have my resignation on your desk. Or Jr's." Striker shot three droids in a row and said "I hate this Squad! I hate everything about it!" Striker was later back on the Star Cruiser were he punched the wall and put a huge dent in it. "I don't care about the mission. I don't care about you either Jr!" "It's ARC-8448, to you trooper.." "It's your name! You may have been cloned to be better then the older Costin Jr, but you will never replace him. I lost my closet brother, you don't see me wanting to clone him." "Listen... Striker.. I had to get someone with fierceness, a mind of their own. YOU WERE THAT clone I wanted." "I was dumped from the 501st, I "resigned" from Butch Squad, and I had no choice but to join this squad.." ARC-8448 then said "I can put you on desk duty for a couple of weeks, how does that sound?" "Sounds good.."Striker walked away and shot a hole in the wall with anger. Striker threw his weapon across the floor and walked directly into his quarters, where he went into the bathroom. Striker got the razor out and shaved his head and his face, leaving him bald. Striker still pissed off punched another hole in the wall and slumped into the wall. Kevin's death sent Striker, "Over The Edge". Death on the Cruiser "Does anyone know where Striker is? I haven't seen him since the battle of Jyathat,," said Butch. "He's on the cruiser's pub deck. Drinking to a stopper I'd say.." said Martt. As Martt left the room, Butch tried his best to point out which drinking spot Striker was in. "This is Butch, does anyone know which floor Striker is on?" ARC-8448 replied and said "Yeah. Deck 3. In the corner having a couple of drinks. I think he want's to be left alone.." "You don't know my former teammate.." Butch turned off his comlink and walked to an elevator. As Butch walked to an elevator he could smell the stench of alcohol from above, it made Butch feel sick, but he continued and want straight up to the Deck 3 bar. Striker was sitting slumped in the corner drinking a beer when he saw Butch "Hey Butch? How are things?" Butch looked at Striker and said "You're a mess." Striker put his arm out and said "Ha. Says the one who couldn't stop Butch Squad being disbanded.." Butch grabbed a chair and sat down. "You know I didn't have a choice. I couldn't stop it from happening.." Striker took another swig of beer and said "Yeah...About that. Did Jr, tell you I quit?" Butch shocked said "No he didn't.. He didn't tell me anything." "I'm technically on desk duty, but no chance at coming back for Veteran Squad." Butch then said "No. You cannot do this. You can't!" Striker then smashed a bottle against the table and stood up "Of course I can! Martt didn't know that me and Kevin were close. But of course he'd know what a true friend would do. I never told anyone this but.." "But what?" "It's a long story.." "Try me.. I've heard longer.." said Butch."Aright.. We were on Kamino, and it was during a training session, we were about to finish the session when the training droids turned back on and started firing on us. I shot as many as I could, but I ended up with shoulder damage and a dislocated finger from the training commando droid, and then the roof collapsed in front of me so I had no choice but to brave the pain and jumped to save Kevin. Kevin sustained no injuries but I had to bear the brunt of a damaged body. After that I was awarded a Bravery Medal, but I had to stay strong because Kevin made me stronger as a person and as a clone. I'll never forget that." Striker dug into another beer and continued "I was hoping that me and Kevin ended up in the same squad. We didn't at first be then meh.." Striker then stood up and walked away. Striker was later found unconscious in his room with a bottle of alcohol by his side. "Is he still alive?" said Butch. Martt knelled down and felt for a pulse, he looked up and mouthed "No.." Butch then pushed Martt aside and said "Striker! Wake up!" Butch held Striker's head so he could hear any breathing at all. "He's gone Butch, face it! He drunk so much he killed himself by drinking.." Butch then shot Martt in the head and walked out with Striker's body and yelled "Striker's down! send the medics!" A team of medics rushed to his side and announced him dead from drinking. Striker was lost from drinking because of the way he treated the loss of close friend and brother Kevin. Trivia * Striker killed himself by drinking a staggering amount of alcohol * Striker was a fierce clone * Striker was dumped from the 501st Legion for his behaviour * Striker was known as a heavy drinker * Striker found love in his last days in the Army Category:Clones